Digitamamon
.'" Minervamon , June 2007 issue. Titamon |java=Jin Horikawa |javan=(Adventure/02) |enva=Derek Stephen Prince |envan=(Adventure/02[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/characters.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Voice Actors: Adventure Cast List]) |partner=Bertran Pulsa Ren Tobari Akiba Flannel |n1=(Ja:) デジタマモン Degitamamon }} Digitamamon is a Perfect Digimon. An ultimate Digimon which has the appearance of a " ", the beginning and end of all Digimon. It is said that this Digitamamon, being at the apex of digivolution, will not digivolve from normal Digimon, and will never digivolve unless it fuses with data from another dimension. It is covered in an exoskeleton shaped like an egg, and all attacks are rendered meaningless before it. Attacks *'Hyper Flashing'This attack retains its original name of "Enigma" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. (Enigma): Attacks with mysterious power. *'Nightmare Syndrome'This attack is named "Nightmare Syndromer" in Digimon Adventure 02, "The Samurai of Sincerity" 14, "Kyoto Dragon" 37, Digimon World, Digimon Digital Card Battle, and Digimon World 3.: Sends out its true form as a black ghost. *'Stinky Egg' (Swing Egg) Unison Attacks *'Double Nightmare Syndrome': Fires powerful nightmare energy alongside Tapirmon. Design Digitamamon is a creature whose body is hidden inside an eggshell, which is broken in a way that exposes only its yellow eyes and green legs. Its feet have three toes each, and red claws. Inside the eggshell is its true form, a ghost-like creature which has a red mouth and purple arms with five fingers on each hand. In Digimon Adventure 02, has an entire universe inside its eggshell. Some media depict a pink heart shaped monster with 8 sharp teeth and a tongue emerging from the eggshell when Digitamamon attacks. Etymologies ;Digitamamon (デジタマモン) Official romanization given in the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * "}}. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digitamamon is a Variable which lowers an enemy's AP.Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 A Digitamamon also appears during the final battle against . Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Digitamamon runs a Jogress Room to DNA Digivolve two Digimon. Digitamamon are normal enemies on the overworld of Millenniummon's continent and Ryo's side of Despair Server 2. Digitamamon digivolves from Nanimon in line 54.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Digitamamon card, titled "Recovery FD", is a Rank 4 card which revives one fallen Digimon with 100 HP.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Frontier Some Digitamamon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. One Digitamamon at the Autumn Leaf Fair is unable to help J.P. Shibayama find the and the guys' D-Tectors. Digimon Fusion Digitamamon are inhabitants of the Pitchmon Village in Gold Land, terrorized by the in their search for the Fusion Fighters United Army. A Digitamamon is among the silhouetted Digimon in the Hunter Gathering. Digimon World Digitamamon digivolves from Nanimon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. A wild Digitamamon appears atop Mt. Infinity once Analogman is defeated there. It has the maximum 9,999 HP. Once recruited, it becomes a cook in the Restaurant, working there at random times much like Vademon. Due to a glitch, his food won't fill your partner's hunger requirements. This can be used to increase your partner's stats infinitely, provided the player has enough Bits. Digimon Digital Card Battle Digitamamon belongs to the Rare card group. He has 1810 HP, 800 Circle attack, 540 triangle attack & 300 Circle-seal Cross attack. Digimon World 2 Digitamamon digivolves from Starmon and Wizardmon, and can digivolve further into SaberLeomon. He is also one of the digimon you must fight as a boss in the Drive Domain during the second Blood Knight attack. Digimon World 3 Digitamamon is an optional digivolution for every partner digimon, with requirements that vary a lot between each one, unlike other digivolutions. If DNA digivolved with WarGrowlmon, MegaGargomon will appear and attack with Mega Barrage. Digitamamon is also an Ultimate Brown Card with 22/26. Below are the requirements per partner digimon: *Agumon: MetalGarurumon level 20 *Guilmon: WarGrowlmon level 30, 120 Dark Tolerance *Veemon: Imperialdramon Dragon Mode level 20, 300 Wisdom *Patamon: Angemon level 20, 100 Strength *Renamon: Sakuyamon level 20, 400 Wisdom *Kotemon: Taomon level 40, 280 Wisdom *Monmon: Armormon level 30, 160 Strength *Kumamon: Grizzlymon level 30, 80 Wisdom Digitamamon can also unlock Devimon for Kotemon at level 20. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digitamamon digivolves from Ogremon and Vegiemon and can digivolve to Titamon, PrinceMamemon, and Gallantmon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World DS Digitamamon is only obtainable by hatching a Digi-egg created by matching two Digimon with the same given nickname. It can digivolve into BlackImperialdramon Dragon Mode depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Digitamamon is #203, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 222 HP, 240 MP, 119 Attack, 130 Defense, 110 Spirit, 86 Speed, and 49 Aptitude. It possesses the MoneySaver3, Protect 4, and DarkBreath4 traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. Digitamamon digivolves from KaratsukiNumemon and can digivolve to Lampmon or Devitamamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Digitamamon, your Digimon must be at least level 38, with 3100 Holy experience, but only if you have befriended Tapirmon. Digitamamon can DNA digivolve to Ghoulmon with Monzaemon or Pandamon. Digitamamon can be hatched from the Chrono Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Digitamamon is #131, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Thunder elements, and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the High Speed Evasion, Rich, and Digimon Professor traits. It dwells in the Pixel Desert. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Digitamamon. Digitamamon digivolves from Buraimon and Kokatorimon, and can digivolve into Devitamamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Digitamamon, your Digimon must be at least level 33 with 120 defense and a level cap of 36, but only if you have revived Digitamamon. It can be hatched from the Chrono Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Digitamamon DigiFuses to Devitamamon with LadyDevimon, BlueMeramon, and Dragomon, and to AncientSphinxmon with Nefertimon, SkullBaluchimon, and SkullScorpionmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Digitamamon is a Neutral Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Ogremon, Nanimon, and Vegiemon and can digivolve to Titamon, Belphemon Sleep Mode, and Minervamon. Its special attack is Nightmare Syndrome and its support skill is Haymaker which increases the chance to Critical Hit by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Digitamamon is a #176 and is a Neutral Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Ogremon, Nanimon, and Vegiemon and can digivolve to Titamon, Belphemon Sleep Mode, and Minervamon. Its special attack is Nightmare Syndrome and its support skill is Haymaker which increases the chance to Critical Hit by 15%. Digimon Racing Digitamamon are moving obstacles in the track Jungle Ruins. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digitamamon is one of the balloons in the Twisted Toy Town stage. Digimon Masters Digitamamon are NPC that run stores. Digimon Heroes! Digitamamon is card 5-568. Digimon Soul Chaser Digitamamon digivolves from Kokatorimon, Ogremon, and Nanimon. Digimon Links Digitamamon digivolves from Ogremon, Nanimon, and Vegiemon, and can digivolve to Titamon, Belphemon Sleep Mode, and Minervamon. Digimon ReArise Digitamamon digivolves from one of Ogremon, Nanimon, or Vegiemon and can digivolve to Titamon or nothing. Digimon Battle Digitamamon runs a shop. Notes and references